Hollow turbine blades or vanes, in particular gas turbine blades or vanes, in the region of a transition from the main blade or vane region to the platform, have, on an outer surface, a curvature which is necessary in terms of loading and casting technology; at this transition, there are local accumulations of material which are difficult to cool by a cooling medium in the interior.